<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Living together by MistIolite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714991">Living together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistIolite/pseuds/MistIolite'>MistIolite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, College Student Son Youngjae | Eric, Platonic Soulmates, Single parent Bae Joonyoung | Jacob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:15:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistIolite/pseuds/MistIolite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Foreign Exchange Student Eric, did not expect his host family to only consist of one young single parent and a baby.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Son Youngjae | Eric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Living together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374819">Missing Phone</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MistIolite">MistIolite (orphan_account)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After receiving a few comments of me not to orphan, I decided to continue my orphan fic Missing Phone.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Foreign exchange college student Eric, came from all the way from California and is looking forward to a new experience in living in South Korea for one year.</p><p>Once, the door opened Eric put up a toothy grin but it dropped at the sight of one young guy holding a baby.</p><p>Eric quickly raised his hand to shook Jacob’s but laughed awkwardly realizing his hands are already full.</p><p>Jacob asked softly.“Son Young Jae?”</p><p>Eric’s hand went to his side. “I’m use to being called Eric.”</p><p>Jacob opened the door for him with his back. “I had to change my birth name too when I was living in Canada.”</p><p>Eric walked in to a home filled with baby toys in the living room, but overall the place itself looked clean.</p><p>“You can call me Jacob or Joon Young Hyung, it doesn’t matter.” Jacob put the sleeping baby in crib.</p><p>Eric went to see the bedrooms but something caught his eye. He noticed only one pillow and a twin size bed in each room.</p><p>He coughed awkwardly. “Um, am I sleeping on couch?”</p><p>“No, that room is yours.”</p><p>Eric turned around to give him a weird look. “A one night stand kind of thing going on or she dumped you?”</p><p>Jacob went over to him and stood by entrance. “We were dating but she left me with our baby, if you must know.”</p><p>“I’m sorry?” Eric wasn’t sure what else to say to a total stranger.</p><p>“I signed up for this program to get extra won for my daughter.” Jacob then reassured with an grin. “Don’t worry she doesn’t cry often.”</p><p>Eric closed the door. Yep, this is definitely weird.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>